This is Step
by taofutiram
Summary: Di dalam kehidupan , ada sebuah takdir yang menentukan . Kyungsoo berjuang melawannya karena ini adalah sudah langkahnya .


Title : **This is Step**

Genre : -sumpah gue gatau ini genre apaan-

Disclaimer : I just own the story guys

Rate : T

Cast and pairing : Do Kyungsoo/Kim Jongin , Kris Wu

Length : Drabble

A/N : Ini fiction yang pertama saya publish disini , cuma buat nyalurin khayalan yang ngga ketampung . Semoga suka ya , suka ngga pede sih buat publish . Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan baik . Oh iya untuk semuanya mohon bimbingannya ^^ Hati-hati sama alurnya ya , bikin bingung sih kayaknya .

**WARNING** !

Typos everywhere , Kata ngga sesuai EYD , Yaoi , dll .

DLDR guys ..

Happy reading !

Summary : Di dalam kehidupan , ada sebuah takdir yang menentukan . Kyungsoo berjuang melawannya karena ini adalah sudah langkahnya .

.

.

.

Pria itu kembali terduduk dilantai marmer batu berhiaskan tetesan-tetesan air kental berwarna merah pekat . Amis dari pekatnya warna merah darah menyerbak tak terelakkan .

.

.

.

"Hyung , inikah yang terbaik?"

Pria dengan rahang tegas berkulit tan menatap nanar satu pria lainnya yang lebih kecil diujung ruang kerja rumahnya itu .

Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya lagi ketika ucapannya kembali dihiraukan .

"Aku hanya ingin kau tetap hidup-

Dia berjalan mendekati pria satunya diujung ruangan itu .

-dan jika hanya ini _caranya_ "

.

.

.

Tangannya menjulur ketetesan paling besar disampingnya , menekannya hingga bertambah luas .

Kilasan balik mengenai kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya hampir menghilang namun masih memunculkan keberadaannya sekilas .

Nafasnya memberat , rahangnya mengeras , matanya memerah nyalang , tangannya mengepal .

Dia menggeram .

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu , selalu"

Pria berkulit tan itu menarik pria satunya lebih mendekat , merapatkan pada tubuhnya . Onyx hitamnya menatap dalam obsidian pria satunya dengan serius . Menyampaikan kesungguhan keputusannya .

Tangan kanannya menarik tengkuk pria dihadapannya dengan keras , menubrukkan belahan bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan bibirnya . Menciumnya dengan kasar , dengan rakus . Menghisapnya dalam tanpa jeda dan mengeksplor goa _panas_ itu .

.

.

.

Alisnya mengernyit ketika bau _amis_ menusuk kembali hidungnya . Dia menunduk , mempertemukan tangannya dengan mulutnya .

Dia menjilat ragu kearah tetesan yang mengaliri lengannya .

"Hrrh"

Akhirnya dengan semangat ia menjilat lagi seluruh tetesan dilengan sampai kejari-jari kurusnya .

.

.

.

Mereka beradu dengan kasar diatas meja . Beberapa barang pecah bertebaran dilantai . Pria yang lebih kecil menggeliat resah dibawah pria yang sedang menggagahinya .

Beberapa dorongan terlampau keras menghentak titik tersensitif pria yang lebih kecil . Mata bulatnya terpejam , peluh mereka semakin bercucuran .

Dengan sentakkan terakhir , mengakhiri kegiatan mereka dengan erangan dan lengkingan yang lebih kencang oleh pria dibawahnya .

.

.

.

Perlahan matanya mengerjap , tangannya kembali terulur menyentuh genangan itu , memaksa air tersebut berpindah ketangannya lalu kemulutnya . Dengan tidak sabar mulutnya langsung menggantikan kerja tangannya . Menjilati genangan pekat berbau amis itu tanpa jijik .

Mengabaikan pecahan barang yang menggores lidahnya .

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu , hanya kamu"

Berpuluh-puluh kali diucapkan pria berkulit tan itu kepada pria satunya . Dan keheningan yang didapatnya .

.

.

.

Menjilati sudut-sudut bibirnya , ia bangkit berdiri , mengabaikan betapa buruknya keadaannya saat itu .

Ditinggalkannya rumah minimalis dipinggir kota itu dengan santai . Dadanya bergemuruh , desiran dingin udara malam hari menerpanya , menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya .

Dengan langkah tertatih , sedikit nyeri pada bagian selatan tubuhnya dia berbelok kearah kiri .

Arah jalan raya .

.

.

.

Pria berkulit tan itu kembali mendekat kearah pria satunya dan dengan santai mengambil pecahan guci disamping pria yang terduduk diatas meja tanpa sehelai benangpun .

Dia meletakkan pecahan itu didekat kakinya , memakaikan celana jeans robek selutut pada pria satunya .

Tersenyum meyakinkan , tangannya mengelus pipi pria dihadapannya dengan lembut .

Dan menggoreskan pecahan guci itu pada telapak kakinya .

"Argh !"

Pria yang lebih kecil membelalakkan matanya , melihat kebagian mana sesuatu yang membuat pria berkulit tan itu menggeram kesakitan .

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!"

Dan pria berkulit tan itu terjatuh duduk dihadapannya , menggeram dan kemudian tersenyum . Menggapai tangan pria satunya yang tengah mencabut pecahan guci dikakinya .

.

.

.

Lampu lalu lintas mulai terlihat dipandangannya . Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa ragu .

Ada satu mobil sedan menghampirinya dengan kencang , menantangnya untuk terus melangkah mendekatinya .

.

.

.

"Sudahlah , ini sudah saatnya"

Pria yang terluka menghentikan aksi penyelamatan untuk dirinya , menekan lukanya dengan sedikit ringisan .

Memaksa untuk mengeluarkan darahnya lebih banyak .

Dengan pria yang lebih kecil yang terus menerus memerhatikan aliran yang mengucur , mata bulatnya memerah , tidak sadar nafasnya memberat , jakunnya bergerak naik turun . Penciumannya menjadi lebih peka .

.

.

.

**Ckiiiitt**

Beberapa centi dan beberapa detik lebih jauh tidak akan bisa membuatnya lebih baik , karena si pengemudi memberhentikan laju mobilnya dan menghampirinya dengan tergesa .

"Apa yang kau-

Matanya melebar .

-astaga! Apa kau baik?"

"Siapa?"

"Aku Kris Wu , apa yang terjadi padamu? Bajumu kemana? Apa kau terluka? Banyak darah ditubuhmu"

Pria yang mengaku bernama Kris Wu berkata panik , berkebalikan dengan pria yang ditanyainya . Dia mengerjap bingung , seketika bibirnya gatal dan gumaman halus dikeluarkannya .

".. Jongin .."

"Apa? Apa kau bilang sesuatu?"

Hening lagi . Kris berinisiatif menuntun pria dihadapannya kearah mobilnya , cukup senang dengan tidak adanya penolakan dari pria tersebut .

"Mari , aku antar kau kerumah sakit"

Dan mobil tersebut menjauhi pinggiran kota menuju rumah sakit kota .

.

.

.

**Grrrhh**

Pria yang lebih kecil mencabik , merobek paksa tubuh pria berkulit tan dibawahnya .

Akalnya hilang , tergantikan rasa laparnya yang menggerogoti perutnya sejak tiga bulan lalu . Menahannya selama tiga bulan adalah rekornya sejauh ini .

Darah mengaliri tubuhnya , beberapa menggenangi lantai .

Dan ketika dia memuntahkan tulang-belulang yang telah dijilatinya hingga bersih ,

akalnya kembali .

Matanya memanas , memeluk tulang tengkorak yang diyakini milik seseorang yang telah _hilang dari bumi_ ini .

Air matanya menetes , melempar tulang tersebut ke jendela yang menghadap danau disamping rumah yang ditempatinya sekarang .

.

.

.

"Hei ! Kau tak apa? Apa yang-

Pria berkulit tan dengan motornya menghampiri pria kecil tanpa atasan yang berjalan tertatih kearah motornya yang melaju kencang .

-astaga! Apa kau baik?"

Pria yang ditanya tampak bingung , mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum membentuk hati . Ia merasa tertarik dengan pria yang menghampirinya .

"Aku Kim Jongin , ayo aku akan mengobatimu"

.

.

.

Sebuah surat kusut dengan sebercik cairan kental berwarna putih tergeletak pasrah diatas meja .

Ini sudah tiga bulan , apa itu berarti kau juga mencintaiku ?

Tidak apa aku tidak bisa memilikimu , tapi aku memiliki hatimu kan?

Kau pasti lapar , mengingat katamu tidak ada yang bertahan lebih dari satu minggu , denganku kau menahannya selama ini , aku bangga pada diriku .

Karena aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku .

Terima kasih karena mau menceritakan kejujuran padaku .

Terima kasih kau percaya padaku .

Ingatlah ini Hyung , aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun kau .

Aku akan terus mencintaimu walau tak mungkin .

Dan terus selalu mencintaimu walaupun tanpa raga .

Hidupku adalah hidupmu , nyawaku adalah milikmu .

Tetaplah hidup Hyung ,

Aku mencintaimu , my dear warewolf . Do Kyungsoo

From your lovely soulmate , Kim Jongin .

.

.

.

Dengan manis , pria bermata bulat yang berada didalam rengkuhan Kris Wu itu membatin .

Aku akan terus hidup , tidak ada yang bisa merubahku , Jongin terima kasih sudah mencintaiku .

"Panggil aku Kyungsoo"

Kris Wu mengangguk .

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo"

Pria yang direngkuh , Kyungsoo , meyeringai .

"Rasa yang mencintaiku adalah yang terenak"

.

.

.

Karena ini bukan takdir , ini hanyalah serangkaian tahapan yang harus dilalui . Dan akan terus seperti ini .

* * *

₯₨taofutiram℃o


End file.
